


Raw

by mellish



Category: Death Note
Genre: Apples, Bathtubs, Ensemble Cast, House Cleaning, Multi, hygiene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-23
Updated: 2009-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellish/pseuds/mellish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cleanliness is next to godliness, after all.  Five one-hundred word drabbles on the theme of soap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raw

**Author's Note:**

> For week #47 - soap at dn_contest on lj.

**i.**  
It takes a while for Light to get used to the idea that someone is watching him bathe – the first time, he feels his skin break out in goosebumps whenever Ryuk’s bulging eyes seem to focus too much in his direction. He’s using the hottest water possible, but not even clouds of mist can cover the death god’s elaborate rocker clothing and purple skin. Eventually Light gives up, and decides that he has better things to worry about than potentially perverted shinigamis.

“Don’t worry,” Ryuk rasps, nonchalantly. “I’m not interested.” A pause. “As long as you don’t use anything apple-scented.”

 **ii.**  
A finds B in the bathroom, elbow-deep in a sink filled up with bubbles, both faucet taps turned to full pressure. His pale faced is scrunched up in concentration. There’s the sound of skin against skin, and A sees B’s hands suddenly surfacing out of the soapsuds, rubbing against each other hard enough to scrape. When B finally notices him in the mirror, his face splits into a terrible smile.

“I’m sorry, have I been hogging the bathroom? It’s just – since we had painting yesterday, it’s like the red won’t come off -“

“Take your time,” A mutters, and leaves.

 **iii.**  
It isn’t easy being a newscaster, but the stress is what makes little things like bathing so much more a pleasure for Kiyomi Takada. Beauty and bath products are a favourite offering from her fans – she inspects her extensive collection, before sinking into her marble tub.

Everything’s fine until her thoughts drift to Amane Misa - _her badly-applied make-up, her dirty-blonde hair, her chest pressing against Light, saying his name_ \- Takada lifts a slender hand and lathers it with bath oil (lavender, for calming).

“I’ve won,” she murmurs. “Cleanliness is next to godliness, after all.” Or in their case, god.

 **iv.**  
In the Whammy House, it’s fairly easy to tell who has last used the tub. Linda sketches things into the misted mirror with her fingers. Matt leaves the place reeking of smoke. Mello forgets to cap the bottles of conditioner, and leaves chocolate wrappers in the bin. Near always gets big puddles on the tiles, although he claims it was the rubber ducky that did it.

L decides that he doesn’t approve, and complains to Watari about how the bathroom is a _bathroom_ , not a playground.

When he’s finished, he adds, “Now I’ll have my tea in the bath. Thanks.”

 **v.**  
Sayu hesitates when she finds her mother in the family tub. The woman’s eyes are closed, and her face is drawn with lines that look deeper than ever in the room’s pale light. Sayu decides to come back later, but when she steps away Sachiko’s eyes snap open.

“Sayu? Honey?”

It’s an odd question – it’s only been the two of them in the house for weeks now – but she answers a soft “Yeah.”

They stare at each other. Then Sayu asks, “Shall I wash your back?”

“That,” and Sachiko’s voice catches, but she clears it immediately. “That would be nice.”


End file.
